Flames of passion
by DarkPheonix 666
Summary: England had loved Spain since their pirate years, her jealousy of Romano simply clouded her rationality of how to handle it. Even now after many centuries have passed, he still gets under her skin. But little did she know, the hot blooded spaniard felt the same way she did. SPUK, Female EnglandxSpain,Hetero, Fluff *oneshot*, Nyotalia, Dark Spain, Seme Spain, Tsundere England


**I never see much of this pairing in fanfiction which makes me sad**

 **So I decided to write my own SPUK fanfic**

 **Please be kind, as I worked really hard on this**

 **Please review, follow and favourite**

 **DarkPheonix666**

England sat at her seat across the table, her hands rested under her chin as she pretended to be listening to America. However, she was doing anything but and had been zoning out for a while. However, the latter would never notice as once he got onto a rant he didn't know when to stop or let someone else talk.

She had become very good at blocking out his words when he lost track and went on another hero rant. She had raised the boy, so she knew exactly what he was like to an extent. Though he had a heart of gold, he tended to be very simple minded and forgetful about respecting the opinions of other people around him.

She was peering across the table at Spain subtly, making it look like she was concentrating on her own plans. While in fact she was admiring, and thinking about Spain instead. Her green eyes smouldering with hunger, desperate and dominant. Her green eyes shining yet filled with a darkness, primal instinct and need for the older male.

For many centuries since their first meeting, England had carried a strong passionate love for Spain. Spanning eras and causing a strong sexual tension between the two of them. During their pirate years and later years into the modern era, the flame never died. But sadly, Spain never looked her way, causing England deep depression feeling ignored.

All they seemed to do during their pirate years was fight, but at least he was paying attention to her. But he would only taunt her or trick her, never actually giving her any physical attention. He would ghost an attempted kiss to her lips or say suggestive things, only to run away and leave her wanting more.

Many nights she would relieve her desire for him in her cabin, crying out his name. Imagining what it would he like to be held by those arms, to have those lips pressed against her skin. Wishing it was his hands touching her, but no. She could only imagine it in her head.

But after all their battles and heated past, he probably hated her with a passion. I mean their relationship had never been one of friends, but the once playful or fond gaze he gave her was now nothing. Instead he gave the affection she longed for to the eldest Vargas brother and incarnation of south Italy, Romano.

While she was hounded with the unwanted affections and lustful gaze of her childhood frenemy France. Not the passionate and dangerous Spaniard she longed for. Because of this, she couldn't help but wonder if he cold and jealous nature had pushed him away. If her actions in the past sealed her fate and caused her to become hated by him.

After years of painful love and experiences, she had become cold and bitter. Opening her heart to people only to have it crushed because they had no more need of her. Though France could be annoying and often too forward, she had no problem with casual sex. Starting a sex friend relationship to relieve her tension, purely physical mind you.

She could imagine the arms holding her as Spain, placing his face on France's using her imagination. However, she would feel awful for it and drive a wedge between her and France. She would only be lying to herself and it would break France's heart. She had hurt him enough over the years as it was.

Though she was not exactly sweetness and light, she didn't have the heart to do something so cruel to France. He may have been an ass, but he had been there for her most of her life. Meanwhile on the other side of the table, Spain had noticed the heated gaze of the blonde staring at him. Shivers running down his spine, but not of the afraid kind.

He hadn't seen her give him that look in years, not since they were pirates together. When they were at war and she managed to sink every single one of the ships in his armada. But he had no idea of why she was looking at him that way, he thought they were done with that part of history.

* * *

England sat sulkily at her desk, staring into space. She wasn't in the mood to speak to anyone or even move. She had a really ugly look on her face and she didn't want anyone to see. She was jealous of Romano, the little Italian twerp. He had known Spain a lot less longer than she had, but Spain doted on him as if he was god himself. It really frustrated her.

He gave him cuddles, kisses, pampered him to death and babied him to no end. Giving him pet names and complaining to his friends when something bad happened between the two of them. Hell, he even sulked when Romano ignored him for long periods of time often relying on drink for comfort.

Lovino Vargas got all of Spain's love while she was cast aside and treated like a loser. Like a sad old maid who never fell in love and simply longed for a lover she never got. She was ignored by him and most likely hated for any and every past action she had against him. Hell, though she hated to admit it she was nowhere near as cute as he was.

Many of the other nations teased her for looking like a librarian or a nanny. Saying she had little no so sex appeal anymore, saying she would never get anyone with her appearance. Plain and boring, with a work comes first ethic. No fun at all but had a nice ass (apparently).

She was nothing like how she used to be, as a pirate and during her punk era in the 60's-70's. So why would he want her anymore? He probably thought the same way everyone else did. She felt her eyes spike with bitter tears, but she held them back. Why did she ever fall in love if she knew it would hurt this much to give her heart to someone else.

It was then that Spain walked in and saw England at her desk, hunched over and bowing her head. He wondered if she felt sick, which would explain her glare earlier. "Inglaterra, are you feeling ok?" he asked worriedly. She looked rather withdrawn, the shine gone from her eyes. He hadn't seen her look this upset in a long time.

England stiffened upon hearing the familiar sweet voice of the Spaniard she had been thinking about earlier. She had been caught by the man himself wearing such an ugly expression. "I… I'm fine. I just don't feel good is all" she lied. She wasn't really completely lying, she was suffering heartache. One of the many things that medicine couldn't heal.

Spain looked worried "Are you sleeping ok? You are a busy one chica" he asked. Though she didn't look it, England worked exceptionally hard as a nation when it came to her duties. She always went out of her way to prepare fully for her meetings. Taking her duties as a nation very seriously, to the point that she neglected herself as a result.

England smiled sadly, how was it that this was the first time he was being kind to her? It felt like a dream "It's not really something that sleep or medicine can fix" she explained. What would make her happiest would to be by his side, but that would never happen. His love was not hers to have.

Spain became worried by this, just what had happened to England to make her feel this way? He then approached her slowly, not being able to ignore a woman in need. He then placed a hand on her shoulder supportively, his green eyes stern and filled with concern. His more serious side coming out, compared to his usual carefree demeanor.

England looked up at him hesitantly to see solemn eyes staring back at her. Making the love inside her heart grow even stronger than it already was, but how was that possible? How could the love she felt for this man keep growing just from being around him? It made no sense at all to her.

"Habla conmigo, Inglaterra" he pleaded. Though they had their demons in the past, he wanted to move on from them and try to repair their relations as nations. He didn't expect things to go smoothly right away, but baby-steps were a start. You had to take things slow before you were comfortable after all.

England felt her chest tighten, the love in her heart swelling just by looking at him. How was it he had this spell on her? Making her fall in love with him with just one look. She then got to her feet abruptly and grabbed the string necktie around his shirt. Pulling him into a sudden kiss stunning the Spaniard at the sudden gesture of affection.

Spain's eyes widened at the gesture, going into complete shock. Unable to process the fact that England had gone from looking like she was about to cry to making out with him in a split second. Just standing there as England kissed him. His mind going completely blank during the situation.

England then snapped out of it and realized what she had just done. She backed away releasing her lips from Spain's. Feeling like an idiot for doing what she just did. No doubt he would joke about what she just did. Hell, she probably just ruined their relationship by kissing him just now. She had often suspected those two to be dating.

"I… I'm sorry. I didn't… shit" she stammered going red in the face. What had she just done? Why couldn't she just bury her feelings inside of her and storm off like usual. It would have been so much easier. She cupped her hands over her face hiding her embarrassment. Many emotions now running through her mind, wondering how she could get out of this.

Spain stood there in awe, slowly reaching up a hand to touch his lips. He couldn't believe England just kissed him. Was this a dream? It didn't feel real at all. He stared at her with confusion "Explicar Inglaterra" he retorted sternly. This had better not be a joke on her half, as the nation of passion he would not let her give her kisses so freely.

England then bowed her head sadly, there was no use hiding it. The proverbial cat was out of the bag, she couldn't deny what she had just done. She may as well risk it. "I… I love you Antonio. I've loved you for years, ever since our wars. You were just so... your fire, your power. I wanted you, I still do…" she confessed sadly, a look of pain on her face.

All this time she had wanted to tell him how she felt, but she never could. She never thought he saw her as anything other than a challenge or a quick conquest. Her desire for him burning in her very soul, never able to get over him. Still loving him as many centuries passed into the modern era from how they were in the past.

"… You probably think me pathetic and desperate. I'm nothing like the woman I used to be" she replied sadly. In truth, she never stopped loving him, she just learned to hide her feelings. Years of being hurt and abandoned by others made it easier. She just isolated herself from others and hid away, making sure nobody could try get close to her or hurt her again.

Pretending that she felt nothing, so she wouldn't get hurt. Closing off her heart from others in order to prevent further heartbreak that what she had already suffered. In truth, she was a weak woman, which was probably why they all left her. Unable to believe the once strong woman's weakness was her heart.

She had no power anymore, she didn't rule over anyone or make them tremble in fear. She was just a perverted nation whom everyone treated as their backup or scapegoat. She had no respect and people only ever wanted her for her body. Even America made fun of her, not being able to believe that any of the stories about her past were real.

Spain stopped and then walked up to England. A dark look on his face making her shiver. Upon reaching her he wrapped his arm around her back and cupped her face with his fingers. He then slammed his lips into hers, stealing a passionate kiss. England was taken aback but didn't fight it, pressing her hands on his firm muscular chest, feeling the formed abs.

The two kissed passionately, heavy breaths, pants and sighs being exchanged as they vented their desire for each other. Eventually pulling away to gaze into each other's eyes. "Yo también te amo, Inglaterra" Spain replied breathlessly. She really lived up to her expectations, for years he had wanted to steal those rosy lips of hers for himself.

Her fire had never died in his eyes, though she was no longer a pirate she was indeed an enemy to be feared. Able to stand on her own and prove to be a very useful ally indeed. Her skill and knowledge in magic was unrivaled by anyone, not even Norway. Having centuries of experience under her belt.

She was intellectually brilliant and when pushed or angered enough was a burning firecracker in your ass. She may have changed over time, but the woman she once was still remained inside of her. Capable of handling the worst of situations with a cool head and a logical way of getting through it.

It was then that England's restraint snapped. Knowing he felt the same way she did. Going in for another kiss, this time wrapping her arms around his neck, pressing herself against him. The two of them kissing hard and passionate, a battle of dominance being shared between them. Not wanting to let go of each other, or even care about being caught.

Eventually Spain pulled away again, the two-flushed faced and their inner fires ignited. His hair now a tangled mess, amping up his sex appeal higher than ever before. He gave a bashful yet playful look to the blonde "Inglaterra, would you mind helping me with a little problem" he asked mischievously his green eyes twinkling.

Her sweet scent, her passionate kiss, her taste and soft moans had rather excited him. She was a very seductive woman despite what the other nations said about her. Leaving him wanting more, saying no not being an option by this point. To do such a thing would just be too cruel and leave him riled up.

England smiled playfully, able to feel his desire pressing against her. "I believe there is a broom closet down the hall yes?" she asked. They could just skip this one. Besides nobody would notice her being gone, maybe Romano would worry about Spain. But barely anyone took notice of her, so why did she care? I mean she had been blocking out America anyway.

Spain smirked, a dark look filling his eyes "Si" he responded. She still had that daring side of her, choosing somewhere that would risk the possibility of getting caught. Making it more exciting. But that was the life she was used to living, a pirate facing danger and enemies every day, capable of taking them down with ease.

England then pressed herself against his chest, her soft breasts pressing against him. Looking up at him, making the Spanish male shiver with pure delight. "Tómame Ahora" she growled seductively. She had waited years for this moment and she was not going to let it pass her by. No way in hell, she was getting what she wanted.

It was then that Spain snapped, all breaks stopping and his desire on full. He then grabbed England and flipped her over his shoulder, proceeding to carry her away. He didn't care if they got caught or who saw them. He wanted England and he was going to have her, he had waited centuries for this moment and nobody was going to get in his way.

 _ **Translations**_

 **Habla Conmigo Inglaterra-Talk to me England**

 **Explicar Inglaterra-Explain England**

 **Yo tambien te amo, Inglaterra-I love you too England**

 **Tomame Ahora-Take me now**


End file.
